


Dreams of Demons

by CupcakeCandyCarrot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, May add tags when I know what to write, Older Characters, Rockstar AU, Triangles are sexy, and I suck at tagging, what is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCandyCarrot/pseuds/CupcakeCandyCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines, up-and-coming designer is a big fan of the band Dreams of Demons. When her fiancée Pacifica Northwest, entrepreneur and prime investor in her wife-to-be's clothingline, gets sick as they are going to watch the band as a birthday present for Mabel, the designer forces her twinbrother to go to the concert with her.</p><p>Dipper Pines is an aspiring author who does not care a lot for music and especially not for the overrated, and overplayed, band Dreams of Demons, but he cannot say no to his sister.</p><p>The two have VIP tickets, so they can go backstage and meet the band. Mabel is thrilled, Dipper less so. Especially when bassist and lead singer Bill Cipher seems to take an interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Demons

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got this idea in my head after reading a few fics, watching a few movies... So yeah... cx
> 
> The drawings are how I imagine them looking in the fic :)
> 
> Warning: I may mix british and american spelling and words at times, and that is because english is not my native language, we learn british english in school but american english dominates the media... so it mixes a lot in my head....

Peaceful sleep was not something that Dipper Pines came across as easily as he would like, but for once he had gone a night without even an inkling of a nightmare. He knew that he would be able to sleep in all day since he was ahead of his writing schedule, he didn’t have another planned shift at the shop in three days time and he had just finished reading the last book in one of his favourite series for the fourth time. He was laying on his stomach with his face stuffed into the pillow, giving him just enough space for his nose to reach air so he didn’t suffocate, when his phone started buzzing from the bedside table where he had put it after checking that all the alarms truly were turned off for the fiftieth time. He groaned as he stirred and started to raise his body with his noodlearms to glare tiredly at the buzzing object that had disturbed his sleep.

He reached for his phone and let his chest hit the matress with an ‘ouf’ as he pressed the icon with the green old-fashioned phone to answer the call and glanced at the caller ID at the same time.

Mabel? Shouldn’t she be getting ready for that concert with Pacifica? He thought as he put the phone to his ear.

“Dipper!”

His twinsister greeted him through the line with a loud booming voice which Dipper had grown used to over the years. A smile formed on his face as he thought about how excited she must be to soon be going to see her favourite band of all time with her fiancée. Her tone of voice didn’t properly register in his brain as he was still practically half-asleep.

“Goodmorning, Mabel.”

He said, his voice raspy with sleep since he had only just woken up to answer the call not more than a few seconds ago.

“Dipper, we have an emergency!”

Dipper was sitting up before the words were even fully registered and the cover was flying off the side of the bed as he stared out the window as if that would make him see his sister’s apartment that was several blocks from there.

“What happ-”

He started but was quickly cut off by a small giggle.

“You thought I was in danger now, didn’t you?”

His sister said over the line and Dipper looked at the phone in his hand by his ear.

“... So you aren’t?”

“No, but this situation is an emergency in a way. Pacifica caught a cold after an intern at her company realised a bit late that he was sick. The poor guy spent three days believing he was developing new allergies.”

Dipper shook his head a bit confused about why this was important.

“And what has this got to do with me?”

He asked in a slow drawl, trying to get his brain to start functioning for the day.

“Well… You know how me and Paz were going to watch Dreams of Demons live today…?”

He nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, yeah. You got that as one of your birthday presents from her. I remember.”

“And you should realise that Paz can’t go with me since she’s sick…”

The low sound of a rattling cough could be heard in the background of the call as the cog wheels in Dipper’s head slowly started turning to process the sentence. He felt his eyes widen as the meaning of his sister’s words dawned on him.

“No.”

“Why not? Come on, Dipper! You never do anything fun!”

“Because I don’t want to see Dreams of Demons, you know what I think of them! And I do plenty fun things. Our definitions of fun are just different.”

“Please go with me Dipper. I don’t want to go see my favourite band all alone.”

Dipper mentally cursed that his sister knew about his sweetspot for her.

“... Fine, but I’m going to bring a book.”

“Remember to bring a flashlight too then~”

Mabel singsang and Dipper could hear the grin in her voice as they said goodbye, Mabel promising to text him the details of when they would meet up, which gate they would get in at and what things to bring(a new book and a flashlight was at the top of his list), a ride there had already been fixed by Pacifica as a part of the present.

 

As he stood in the shower after having re-packed a small bag for the third time, he made up a new list and mused over which book he would bring as he massaged his scalp to get the shampoo in to the roots. That was when he remembered that Pacifica had not just given Mabel regular tickets to see her favourite band. No. She only provided her fiancée with the best of the best. The tickets were VIP tickets. The best places with the best view of the stage and the chance to meet with the band backstage after the performance. And he did not have any doubts that Mabel would want to meet Dreams of Demons in person. Face to face. He groaned and put his head under the stream of water coming from the showerhead. He rinsed his hair and reached out a hand to grab the bottle of conditioner, repeating the process from before. Would Mabel be okay with him waiting outside while she went in to meet the members of her all time favourite band?

 

No she wouldn’t. He had texted her as soon as he got out of the shower and plopped down on his bed at the negative answer. Why would he want to meet up with a couple of self-important rockstars that only made songs about broken relationships or how society should feel bad for them? He looked up at the white ceiling lit by the light of the window. Well, it could be worse. He could be homeless, or falsely accused for a crime he didn’t commit, or be a self-important rockstar who’s biggest hit was about how fucked up his psyche was… Yeah, he had still not gotten over the fact that his sister made him do this. He rolled off his bed, dragging almost the whole matress to the floor with him so he had to put it up again before going to put on some clothes. He dressed in his usual washed out jeans, red t-shirt, navy blue hoodie and pinetree cap before going into the kitchen to eat something. On the way into the kitchen/hallway area he grabbed a book from the bookshelf that was situated against the wall directly to the left if you entered the bedroom/livingroom area from the kitchen/hallway area. He looked at the name and shrugged his shoulders as he opened it and started to sink into it’s mysterious world as he cooked brunch.

 

\----------------------------------

A deep breath through chapped lips.

“Seriously, Bill? You’re nervous?”

The teasing voice of the boy behind the practice drums reached the bassist who turned to frown at his half brother.

“No, I’m gathering my thoughts.”

Bill denied with a huff and fixed his bowtie confidently before running a hand through his shockingly yellow hair that was buzzed on the left side but rather long on the right, covering one eye that he had so far managed to hide from the public, not because there was anything wrong with it, but beacuse it made things more interesting. He loved small games like that to spice up the boredom of everyday life.

“I’ll be going to the bathroom before we hit the stage.”

Bill said and took the bass of off shoulders and put it in its stand for when he got back.

“Have fun.”

Norman said, tone slightly distant as he stared down at his phone that seemed to be shut off.

He really is an odd one… Bill thought and shared a look with his half brother who shared his thoughts if the face he made was anything to go by, which it always was when it came to Tad. Bill got into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet, the lid down as he just fled in there to see if he could manage to conjure up some passion for his art for the concert without Tad teasing him for his methods.

Bill had been lacking inspiration for quite some time now. He usually found it in how his life played along and how people fit into it, but lately things had been so calm for him, and while he liked it in a way, it was comfortable, but it was boring and he yearned for more. His artistic soul was hurting at how little inspiration he gathered from the events in his life and he could do nothing but sigh about it. Maybe he should go back to that guy he used to date a few years ago? What was his name…? It’s not like it matters anyway, the guy was a total nutcase, not a good idea to go back to, not even to save his passion from withering away in the hands of boredom.

He put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands and groaned as he tried to gather everything, anything, he had inside there to at least create some emotion to give to his fans during the performance.

 

After a while he heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, you dead in there?”

He heard Tad and he got up, straightening his clothes as he unlocked the door and got out.

“Yeah, just got stuck by the mirror, not my fault I’m so sexy.”

He gave his brother a valiant smile which the navy bluehaired man rolled his eyes at.

“You suck, you know that, right?”

Tad teased and gave his shoulder a nudge with his fist before turning to walk towards the ramp to the stage.

“Grab that bass and get ready to go on stage.”

The blue themed drummer smiled at his yellow brother over his shoulder. Bill gave him a confident face but made an exhausted face as he turned to grab his bass. He walked up behind his bandmembers as the door to the stage started opening and they ran out into the smoke and lights to the screams of the fans that they had grown to love so much during the years. The feelings that flowed through Bill were amazing, but none of them stayed the same for long enough for him to figure out what exactly it was, only that he wanted to keep it this way. He knew that the rush would soon be over and settle into the slightly bored feeling he got from playing the same songs over and over again, day after day for several months.

 

Halfway through a song in the middle of the program he looked a bit closer at the people in the VIP seats since he liked to see who would come backstage later. As he looked he saw a bunch of people dancing with shirts with their logo on, even a girl with a sweaterversion. Damn, that must be really hot! Beside that girl sat a boy who was… reading a book?! The boy was actually reading a book at a fullbooked concert while people jumped and screamed all around him?

Well, not for long… Bill thought as he started to form a plan to make this kid look up from the book in amazement.

He started deviating from the actual melody to show off his vocal range, the bassline to try to impress the kid with the skills his fingers possessed(that could be used in so many more ways than playing the bass… He was an excellent pianist!) and even started exchanging some words to Pinetree as he noticed the print on top of the cap that the boy wore.

Still no reaction. He growled lightly on the inside, as he had a mic just by his lips he could not do it out loud since it would get him too much attention, and not the kind he wanted.

 

\----------------------------

 

“Do we really have to, Mabel?”

Dipper whined, looking at the door they were about to enter in distaste. His sister's arms that were laced around his right arm tightned their grip to be able to drag him through the door if necessary.

"Yes. Yes we do, Dip-dop!"

Dipper groaned quietly and Mabel smiled at him as the door was opened for them and they got inside the room.

 

The room was a rather small livingroom like area with a comfy-looking red sofa, a big window with an excellent view of the town and a minibar. Oh well, if things got too boring there was at least alcohol to keep him amused(Mabel had made the driver come pick up their bags(which had his book in it) before going back to the car again to wait for them). Suddenly he heard Mabel squeel to his right. Loud. He was sure he'd develope tinnitus... He turned his head to watch with his sister and the rest of the VIPs as the bandmembers stepped into the room. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as  they walked up to their fans with confident smirks on their faces. Well, Cipher and Strange did, Nomes looked a bit distant and as if he was looking behind the fans rather than at them.

"Welcome backstage."

Bill said grandly, bowing in a slightly mocking manner as his eye scanned over them. His eye stopped at Dipper and met his gaze, smirk widening. Dipper frowned lightly and looked away from the yellowthemed rockstar to his sister. She seemed over the moon about all this and he sighed inwardly about that they were probably going to stay here for quite a while if he let her decide. Which he probably would.

 

They were lead to the couch by the band and they all sat down, the members in the middle, and somehow Dipper ended up beside the yellow rockstar with his sister to his right still while the rockstar was on his left. Dipper cursed his luck as Bill put his arms up on the backrest behind them, one arm above his blue brother, and the other slightly resting against the non-fan's shoulders. Questions started to flow, gently at first but soon it was like a whole stream of them before they turned into something more like playful banter. Dipper suspected it was because Bill couldn't take anything seriously.

As most people started asking Tad and Norman followup questions for a very vague answer they had recieved, Bill turned to look at Dipper and Mabel.

"So, I noticed you didn't really enjoy the show, Pinetree."

The rockstar said casually, but you could notice the demand for an answer.

"So it was him you meant when you sang about ‘Pinetree’?"

Mabel asked in surprise before Dipper could even open his mouth to answer her idol.

"Yeah, I tried to see if he would notice. Doesn't seem like he did though."

Both Bill and Mabel laughed lightly and Dipper leaned back, unfortunately more into Bill's arm by his shoulder, and rolled his eyes.

"The book was really good and this wasn't really what I had planned for the evening."

Dipper mildly defended himself, only making the two troublemakers laugh harder. Although Mabel put her head on his shoulder with a face of gratitude as well.

"Are you some kind of classical nut?"

Bill teased Dipper who frowned.

"No, I'm not. But there's nothing wrong with liking the more classic ways of art. There is a reason why those styles were popular, even though it was quite some time ago."

"He doesn't listen much to music at all, but if you ask him for his favourite song is he'll say 'Toccata and feuge in D minor' by Beethoven, or whatever."

Mabel said with a lazy smirk.

"It's Bach!"

Dipper objected, giving his sister a disappointed look while Bill almost fell off the couch in laughter. He bent forward, the arm that had been behind his brother slapping his knee as he put the arm behind Dipper around him and pulling him closer.

"Pinetree, you're hilarious!"

Bill exclaimed, causing some of the other VIPs to turn to look at them, some in curiousity, some in an emotion that seemed closer to jealousy. Dipper lifted the arm from his shoulders and put it in the yellowthemed man’s lap. It needed quite a bit of force as the man didn't seem to want to let go of him that easily. He noticed that people had started asking Bill questions again, but the rockstar ignored them to keep staring at the boy on his right with unidentifiable emotion. Dipper groaned quietly and stood up.

"I'll wait in the car."

He announced to Mabel before walking out the door without any other delay.

 

Mabel looked at her brother's retreating back and sighed.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, he just wasn't ready to handle all of this. But maybe I can text him for you later and make sure he's fine?"

Bill said and gave Mabel a slightly sympathetic smile.

"That'll be fine, I'll just talk to him about it in the car."

The girl said.

"But maybe he'll tell me things he wouldn't tell his sister."

Bill insisted and Mabel looked at him for a few moments before realisation dawned on her face.

"You want my brother's number!"

She squeeled and pulled out her phone and unlocked it to get Dipper's number out to show it to Bill.

"You can get mine too in case you need help to woo him."

Mabel winked at the rockstar who smiled happily at her as he started to put the numbers in his phone.

"Thanks..."

"Mabel! My name is Mabel."

She chirped, reaching out her hand for Bill to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Mabel."

 

\---------------------------

 

The next morning Dipper once again awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing. This time it was merely a text he noticed since the buzzing didn’t continue for as long as a call’s buzzing would. He opened one eye to grab the phone and glance at the screen. He first checked the number. He did not recognise it. He didn’t get texts from unknown numbers that often, so his curiousity was spiked.

“Goodmorning. I hope I didn’t wake you. Your sister gave me your number so I could check up on you. Slept well?”

He read the text aloud to himself to help himself process the words in his half-asleep state. He started pressing the lettered buttons to form a reply

/Who are you?/

It read and he put it face down on the bedside table again, his hand resting on it as he put his face further into the pillow before the phone buzzed again.

/Really, Pinetree? You don’t remember me? You seemed like the type with a really good memory… I guess looks can be decieving./

Dipper furrowed his brows and was just starting to form a response in his mind as he recieved another text.

/Bill Cipher, bassist and lead singer of Dreams of Demons, at your service ;)/

 

Dipper freezes as he stares at the words.

This must be a joke. This is probably just Mabel pulling a silly prank on me again. It’s not like her to do something this thought out, but… I can hope. He managed to catch this train of thought as it buzzed past his conscious along with lots of others much like it. He put the phone down slowly and closed his eyes, pretending as if that would make him unread the message. He groaned into the pillow and turned to face the wall.

I will not fall for this prank. He thought to himself, frowning at the desire to text Mabel and see if it was her, or if it really was the bandmember. He put his feet against the wall and studied his toes in mild fascination(beacause toes are weird) before he heard another buzz.

/I guess the radiosilence means you’re either mad with me or you think this is a prank. I got your number from your sister last night before she left. Feel free to text me back any time, Pinetree~ ;)/

Dipper pursed his lips and put the phone down again, more forcefully this time.

 

He got up, ignoring his phone as he went about his normal morning routine. He decided that today was a stay in day, so today he walked around in nothing but his bathrobe as he drank coffee, watched silly youtube videos and tried to come up with how he should write the big revelation scene in the book he was working on. He had not been able to actually write that yet since he had not had the inspiration he needed for it. He had everything around it, but that piece just wouldn’t fit into it’s place, and when he tried to force it, it struggled against him.

He sat with the document open to try to see if today would be the day that he got the inspiration, but no luck. He stared blankly at the keyboard, trying to conjure up sentences that would not sound stiff and totally forced. As he just sat there staring his mind raced and he noticed how it more often than not returned to the texts from earlier. He actually wanted to check with his sister if she had given the rockstar the number, but if it was her playing a prank he would never hear the end of it.

 

After hours upon hours of fruitless struggle against his writer’s block Dipper finally succumed to his urge and texted Mabel.

/I got a text from “Bill Cipher”... That doesn’t happen to be you, now does it?/

He texted his sister. It only took a few minutes of youtube video watching before he recieved a response.

/OMG! He really did text you!! I wasn’t sure he would!! This is so cool!!!! What did he say?? Did he ask you out?! Holy macaroni, he did, didn’t he?!?!?! My brother’s dating my idol!!!!/

Dipper felt his heart become heavier as he read the text.

/I’m not dating anyone. And he merely said hi and to text him back/

/Well, have you?? :D/

/No, not really.../

/Then text him back!!/

/Why should I?/

/Because. Come on, I know you don’t like his music, but give the guy a chance, please, for me~?? <3/

Dipper sighed

/We’ll see, okay?/

/Okay. Text me if you text him!! :D<3/

/Will do :)<3/

 

Dipper bit his lip as he looked at his conversation with his sister, he then looked at the time and decided that it was late enough for him to be able to go to bed. He turned off his computer and brushed his teeth before putting his phone to the charger and crawling into bed.

His dreams were filled with weird random sentences coming from around him. They sounded teasing, but in a playful way rather than the mocking way that usually manifested his dreams.

 

\----------------------

 

If he woke up to his phone buzzing one more day in a row on his free days he would throw it in the wall and not get a new one. Dipper glared at the screen as it showed a text from… Bill? He opened the text and saw that the other had sent him a link that he said fit him. Dipper frowned.

/How do you know if it fits me? You don’t know anything about me./

The response was immediate.

/Why don’t you tell me about yourself then?/

Dipper huffed.

/Why would I do that?/

This time it took a while before he recieved an answer.

/My full name is William Tenebrae “Bill” Cipher. My dad cheated on my mom with another woman and concieved a child with her around the same time I was made, and so my brother, Tad Strange was made. I like music, although I don’t like synthesized music. It’s an abomination. Me and Tad kind of bonded over music and that’s why I enjoy it so much. We met Norman in high school. He was kind of an outcast like us and apparently his guitarskills were really mean, which we got to know after a while, which was when we formed Dreams of Demons. The name of the band is from a time when Tad and I used to have reaccuring dreams that we were demons./

/This is just general information, I would bet that is on every fan-site dedicated to you guys./

/Not the part about the dreams. The public thing is that we had nightmares about demons. But I used to dream that I was a dream demon. I was in some place called the mindscape. It was really cool. Creepy, but cool./

/Oh, well, I can imagine that. I pretty much had the nightmares that is your public version though.../

/That is more usual ;)/

/Are you trying to say you’re special to make yourself stand out more against the masses?/

/If you meant usually, yeah, I work in the entertainment business, so doing that is pretty much my job. But if you meant right now, with you? No, I’m being honest. I just wanna get you to open up a bit and talk to me, Pinetree :)/

/Well, I guess you’ve earned some info about me then… My name is Abel Hugo “Dipper” Pines. I have a twinsister, whom you’ve met, Mabel Pines, who is engaged to Pacifica Northwest who I used to not like, but we have kind of gotten used to each other over the years since none of us will leave my sister. I like mysteries and a good book, and I want to be an author./

/Wait… You’re telling me your name is Abel, and your sister’s name is Mabel? Do your parents hate you or something?/

/Not that I know of, our family just has a tradition of giving twins matching names. Emma and Ella, Joey and Jordan, Stanley and Stanford, and me and Mabel of course./

/That’s half funny, half just weird cx/

/What that?/

/What do you mean??/

/cx?/

/Oh! It’s like xD, but the mouth is closed cx/

/Oooooh… I’ve never seen it before/

/Sadly not many have, but it’s one of my favourites cx/

/So I can expect to get more of them if we continue texting?/

/...Is that your way of saying that we may talk more? :D/

/Well, maybe. But not today, I need to continue writing./

/What are you writing, Pinetree?? :D/

/I’m writing a book/

/… I got that much, I wondered more like what kind of book?/

/I’m writing a fantasy book, and I have a big revelation scene to be working on/

/Interesting~ May I read some? :3/

/You’re distracting me, so no./

/Why do you have to be so rude, Pinetree? D:/

/Because you’re insufferable./

/Awwww~ I like you too, Pinetree :3/

/Stop texting me, I need to write./

/Now that you’ve actually answered, you’ll never get rid off me! Mwahahahahahah >:3/

/Do you even have a life?/

/Nope~/

/...Thought so.../

 

\----------------------------------

 

Bill smirks at his phone as he gets another whiny text from Dipper that he really should be writing, but still he never stopped replying. He could hear his brother groan.

“Really? For how long can you text your boyfriend? We need to practice.”

“Why?”

Bill looked up at his brother from his phone, still typing a reply to the latest text Dipper had sent him.

“We can already play these songs in our sleep, and it’s not like anyone has a new song.”

He continued, looking down at the screen again, warming up in pride that he had typed everything correctly while looking at his brother. Another groan could be heard from the blue boy.

“Well, if it’s gonna be like that, I’m retiring for the day. You’ll find me in my room watching Netflix if you need me.”

Tad said as he got out from behind his drums and started making his way into the hotelroom he stayed in.

“I’ll be going too. I have important… business to attend.”

Norman said, putting his guitar in it’s case before putting it on his back and making his way to his own, which made Bill furrow his brows at the black and red themed boy for a while before another text from his favourite Pinetree distracted him again.

 

\-------------------------

 

The last day of his three day freedom, and still no writing had been done. He had been texting with the yellow man all day, and he found himself surprised by how much he liked talking to the other. Conversation just flowed in a way it usually didn’t with other people. Dipper had always been a bit socially awkward, but somehow talking to the rockstar was pretty much the easiest thing in the world. It didn’t make sense. But Dipper found himself not caring about how weird it was when he got a text with a random brain fart of Bill’s after only having talked for a few hours. It was weird, sure, but oddly nice knowing that his brain was not the only overactive one that just kind of got off track once in a while.

They stayed up texting way later than Dipper probably should’ve since he had a shift at the trinketshop the other day. Another text from Bill soothed that worry. At least until morning arrived.

 

\-------------------------

 

A week went by in a blur of texting Bill, working and one night he had movienight with his sister and Pacifica(who would’ve thrown his phone out the window if it was not her fiancée’s idol that he was texting). He was sitting with his computer at the small table he had in his livingroom/bedroom area, staring intensely at the keyboard to try to once again conjure up some words that seemed just out of reach for him as he searched for them. After a while he sighed and picked up his phone, typing a quick text to Bill.

/Can’t come up with what to write :(/

Bill’s answer to that wasn’t words, but a link to youtube. Dipper tilted his head as he pressed the link and the title of a song showed up on his screen. He frowned and went back to the messaging app, writing:

/How would a song help against my writer’s block?/

The respons was immediate.

/Just listen to it. Remember to use headphones and close your eyes :)/

 

Dipper made a face but searched the song on his computer, putting his headphones in and pressing play, leaning back and closing his eyes as the song started playing.

As the music hit his ears scenes appeared before his eyes and he gasped as he suddenly realised what words he had been searching for. He had found his inspiration! Bill had unclogged his writer’s block!

 

\------------------------------

 

Dipper spent the whole night writing in a trance-like state that he simply could not break. Thank god he didn’t have work the next day. He presses space for one last time before leaning back to view what this night had given him for the book. It was almost done. A few more scenes and then he just had to doublecheck details and spelling.

He yawned and checked his phone to see if he had gotten any text while he had been writing. He was surprised to see several texts from Bill.

/What do you think about the song, Pinetree?? Not so bad, eh? ;)/

/Pinetree?/

/Are you ignoring me??/

/Piiiiiinetreeeeeeeeeeeeee~~?/

/Dipper, are you okay?/

/Abel Hugo Pines, are you okay, you won’t answer me :(/

/PINETREE!!!/

Dipper smiled lightly at the texts and looked at the text he had been writing.

/The light of the glistening snow blinded Catherine as she made her way into the wilderness. She held on tightly to the sides of the jacket to see if it could hug her any closer than it already did, but without result. For every step she took her body shivered a little harder as the cold seemed to get closer rather than the warmth she longed for. But warmth was hard to find in a place like this. The white warriors falling from the sky landed on her face and clung to her lashes, sharing their cold, as she searched for something. Something which she had forgotten what it was long ago. The only things she could remember were the whispers of harsh words and the need to flee.

As she made it down the hill she was hit by an attack from the pale skyfighters and she let herself fall to her knees, tears turning to ice in the winter air. She uttered a plead for her life as her face came closer to the ground, the snow pillowing her fall and soon blaketing her body in a sheet of it’s cold substance. She could hear a faint voice beind her, but she already knew she was fading. It had been obvious for way too long, but she only just came to realise it. Her fate had already been sealed./

Dipper read the text over twice before pressing send. He got ready for bed as he waited for a respons from the rockstar.

 

/Holy crap! That was amazing!! Really! Tell me when the book is done!!!/

Dipper blushed at the compliments, but a smile was persistent on his face.

/It will probably be soon, I just have a few things to fix first :)/

/Just promise to not forget about me when you become a famous author, Pinetree! ;D/

/Like I would forget about you, you triangle cx/

/Yeah, you still have fun with that huh?/

/It’s hilarious, sorry xD/

/You dream you’re a triangular dreamdemon when you’re a kid and when you get the balls to tell someone they use it as a joke. Typical./

/You’re not mad, are you, Bill?/

/Of course not, Pinetree cx/

/Well, I need to sleep now, so… Goodnight :)/

/Nighty night ;)/

 

\----------------------------

 

Bill spends that morning writing a new song inspired by the words he saw yesterday. The piece had spoken to him on levels he did not know existed and the feeling was so fulfilling as the words that were matched with his notes spoke of the same melancholy created by Dipper’s text last night.

The song was finished in slightly under an hour as he knew exactly how it should sound as gotten a tune stuck in his mind as he read the text and he knew that it would fit greatly with a more lyrical version of the text.

 

He dragged his bandmembers out of their beds to show them the song and they were mighty surprised that Bill had found inspiration again. They quickly got to trying to figure out how the different instruments would fit into the song. Bill recorded a short snippet of the training on his phone and uploaded it to twitter with the words “I think I found my own little muse <3”

 

That day social media exploded. Bill Cipher had found inspiration again.

 

\------------------------------

 

/Hey bro-bro, wanna come for dinner at mine and Pacifica’s?? :D/

Dipper smiled at the text

/So Pacifica's feeling better then? :)/

/Yup!! Hasn't even coughed or sneezed all day!! :D/

/That's great! What time should I come? :)/

/18:30 :D See ya then, Dipdop!! <3/

/See ya <3/

Dinner at his sister’s apartment that she shared with her fiancée was not an unusual occurance for Dipper, but it was just as lovely each time. His sister’s creativity translated well into the kitchen as soon as she learnt how actually cook. He decided to take a shower before dressing and heading over.

He texted lazily with Bill while getting dressed, since the other had apparently sent him a message while he was in the shower. He brushed his hair in a halfhearted try to tame his mess of a hair, but like usual it was poofing up and pretending to be a swan within a few seconds of the brush leaving its domain.

He sighed at the sight of it and put the cap with the blue pinetree on it on top of his head to flatten it at least a bit.

/My hair is one of the worst nature catastrophes in the history of earth!/

He typed to Bill.

/Really? I thought it was charming when I met you ;)/

/You're not the one living with it everyday though :(/

/True enough, but I still like how your hair looks on you, and guess what?? :D/

/There's nothing I can do about it?/

/He learns!! :D/

/You're crazy :)/

/And proud of it, honey ;)/

/Please, just call me Pinetree instead. Honey sounds so bad./

/Oh really, sugarpie?? ;)/

/You suck./

/And you swallow~ <3/

/I hate you./

/;*/

 

 

As he was let into the apartment he looked at his owners with an amused gaze.

"Did you bathe in glitter or what happened to you two?"

"It's still visible?"

Pacifica groaned and Mabel giggled.

"I don't think I want to know."

Dipper mumbled as he got his shoes off.

"No, you don't."

Mabel laughed and Pacifica wrapped an arm around her waist. Dipper rolled his eyes at them. They had been engaged for five years now but they still acted as if they were in the sweetheart stage. It was really sweet and he wished he would find love like that someday, but he still got to act disgusted by it since it told of his sister's sexlife after all.

"Now, how about some dinner?"

Mabel exclaimed and Dipper smiled and nodded.

 

What was served was a Mabel version of meatballs with mashedpotatoes and he wondered if the spicecombination in the mashedpotatoes should be illegal because it tasted so good or because the idea of mixing them was just really crazy. In the end he was pretty quiet as he took in the taste. The girls let him be quiet at first, settle into a false sense of security before they started bombarding him with questions.

"Are you dating Bill?"

"How much have you been talking?"

"Are you going to be official soon?"

"Have you met again after the first time?"

"Have you sexted?"

Dipper looked a bit taken aback at the couple. He blinked a few times as his brain processed the questions.

"What the- no, I'm not dating Bill, we've only talked a bit over the phone for a bit more than a week, we are barely friends. And really Pacifica? Sexting?"

"What? It's really exciting if you do it correctly. And you need something exciting in your life."

"My life is fine just the way it is, Pacifica."

"But it'sso bore-"

"Guys! Come on. No fighting by the dinnertable."

Right after Mabel's intervention a pling sounded from Dipper's phone. He gave them a small smile and checked his phone while the girls looked at him in silence.

/Hey, by the way Pinetree, do you wanna grab a coffee sometime? I have something I wanna show you :)/

He accidentally mouthed the words and as the meaning dawned on Mabel she flew off her chair to read the text for herself before she started squeeling, making Pacifica looked weirdly at her before getting up to read the text herself. She gasped and stared at it.

"He's so asking you out for a date, Dipper!"

Pacifica exclaimed.

"Bill Cipher wants to date my brother! Please tell me you'll go Dipper!"

Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper's neck and the male twin made a sound as if he was being strangled.

"I was planning on going, we're only taking a coffee together after all, as friends."

"That was not a friend request."

Pacifica huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, it was. I'm the one who's been texting Bill. I know how it looks when he's friendly."

"Oh please. He's been flirting with you since day one."

"Has not."

"Has too."

"Has not!"

"Has too!"

"Has not-"

"What did I say about fighting by the dinnertable?!"

"Sorry Mabel."

Dipper and Pacifica chorused, looking down at the floor instead of at each other. Mabel smiled and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"See, it's much nicer when we're all nice to each other."

She chirped and both other occupants of the room rolled their eyes at her.

"Whatever you say, love."

Pacifica said and kissed her cheek.

 

"But Dipper, you need to answer him. Say you're free tomorrow."

Mabel pressed her brother's phone into his hands.

"But what if I'm not."

"You are, now type."

Pacifica said and looked at him with expectant eyes. Dipper sighed and resigned himself to his fate as he wrote.

/Yeah, I'm free tomorrow, does that sound good? :)/

/Where and when? :D/

/By the statue of Nathaniel Northwest in the citycentre at three?/

/Sounds perfect! See you then, honeyeyes~/

/That didn't even make sense./

/Fits you even more then, doesn't it ;*/

/Weirdo :)/

/Yup <3/

 

\----------------------------------------

 

"Guys, I have to leave practice at three tomorrow."

Bill announced to his bandmembers who were both playing with their phones, not even looking at them.

"You got a date with your lover?"

Tad asked a bit distant as he swiped the screen to make the character run like he wanted as he played templerun. The game was old but the bluethemed man still loved it.

"Yes, I do."

The yellow man plopped down on the couch with a wide grin on his face.

"Congrats."

Norman whispered, not looking up from what he was typing.

"Thanks, man."

Bill turned his 1000-watt grin towards the redthemed bandmember, luckily the other wasn't looking up or he would've been blinded by the shine of the ivorywhite sharklike teeth of his bandmate.

 

\---------------------------------

 

/Are you wearing clothes that are at least decent?/

Dipper rolled his eyes. The number was his sister's, but her knew Pacifica's writingstyle from his twin's. Well, he would be a horrible twin if he didn't.

/Of course I am, Paz. Stop worrying./

/Send our greetings to our future brother in law./

/:p/

He sighed and smoothed out his white t-shirt once again. He put his newly washed navyblue hoodie over and to this he wore black skinnyjeans that stuck to his legs like a second skin. He looked himself in the mirror before putting his shoes on and making his way out the door before he could change his mind regarding all of this.

Bill was not there when he got to the statue of Nathaniel Northwest, founder of Gravity Falls. But really, what did he expect? The guy was rockstar. They were known for being late.

"Have you waited here for long?"

He suddenly heard a voice behind him. He gasped in surprise and turned around to come face to face with Bill, who was grinning widely at the shorter male. Dipper took a step back and let his eyes run Bill up and down for a quick moment. The other wore a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black boots and a pair of yellow slimjeans. The guy really liked yellow.

"Like what you see, Pinetree?"

Bill winked as he turned a bit to start walking down the street to see if they could find some nice coffee shop. Dipper fought a blush and rolled his eyes at the other as he made his way up beside him.

"Well, yellow is a pretty colour, but I’ve never understood why you wear it so much."

Dipper said. Bill glanced at him in the corner of his eye.

"It's because I'm colourblind and can only see yellow."

He said, as if it was nothing. The brunette looked at the yellowhaired man with wide eyes.

“Really?”

His voice was low as he spoke, almost as if he was afraid he’d scare Bill off by speaking too loud.

“Yeah, I usually don’t talk about it, but I thought you should know.”

The rockstar smiled at the younger male who nodded, still looking at the older.

“But that’s not what I wanted to tell you, Pinetree. I wanted to tell you that I made a song.”

Bill drifted closer to Dipper as they walked and Dipper tilted his head to the side as he stepped a bit to the side to create some space.

“That’s nice. What is it about?”

He asked with a gentle smile. Bill smiled back.

“I made what you sent me into a songlyrics.”

He took a step closer to the shorter and gave him a pointed look as the younger was about to take a step away. Dipper gave him a slightly guilty smile at the look and stayed in place although he could imagine what people around them must be thinking. Pretty much the same thing as Mabel and Pacifica.

"How about that coffeeshop, Pinetree?"

Bill pointed to a small vintagelooking coffeeshop that only seemed to have one or two hipsters loitering around in the shop.

"Well, why not?"

Dipper shrugged his shoulders. It didn't look like the worst place, but it looked okay for a musician and an author sharing artistic ideas. Bill grabbed his wrist and walked inside the coffeeshop. Dipper blushed at the looks they recieved after Bill grabbed his wrist. As they walked through the door though it was like a barrier was set up from the rest of the world and no one cared about them anymore. They were too far away from the people outside, the hipster who sat at the table by the window was typing away at his computer while sipping on his soy latte and the barista only seemed interested in what they wanted to order, otherwise her phone was way more interesting.

 

When they had ordered they sat down by a small table in the back where Bill pulled out the text to show to Dipper.

"Freezing cold seeps through her clothes, as she makes her journey in the dark towards her bitter end... I like it. How is the melody?"

Dipper asked, talking a bit quiet as to not disturb the silent atmosphere in the room. Bill smiled and leaned forward, and took a deep breath, his eyelids fluttering closed as he summoned the feelings for the melancholic song. His tender voice with the rough edges of rock captured the high notes just as well as the low ones and the range created a slightly spooky feeling as long as an awe-inspiring one. Dipper's eyes widened as he listned to Bill's raw, naked voice. He had never thought that anyone could sound this good totally acapella. Apparently he had been staring at Bill for a while since the older was smirking annoyingly at him.

"You like it, Pinetree?"

"Your voice is amazing."

Dipper blurted out, blushing as he put his hands over his mouth.

"Sorry, you've probably heard that countless times."

He let his hands fall from his mouth and his gaze drift to the table. Bill's hand reached out to lift Dipper's face by his chin.

"Yes, I have been told that so, SO many times. But none of them has mattered as much as this."

Bill said, looking deeply into the other's eyes. Dipper's breath caught in his throat as Bill's hand slid down his neck, shoulder and arm to his hand. He cleared his throat and looked away, pulling his hand away and into an innerpocket of his hoodie to pull out some papers and pens. Some of the papers were lined and some were empty notesheets. When Bill saw the papers he smiled.

"I thought that maybe we could work a bit together since you inspired me greatly last time, so feel free to hum, by the way."

Dipper said and slid the empty notesheets and a pen across the table to Bill. Bill mumbled a thanks and started arranging the papers so they were in an order he liked. Dipper did not understand that order though.

"It's a chaotic kind of order. It's the best kind of order, if you ask me."

Bill said as if he had read Dipper's mind. The younger looked up at the older and gave him a calculating look before he looked down at his striped paper which he began filling out with words. Dipper mumbled the words he wrote to himself and Bill hummed melodies he worked on as he listned to Dipper's mumbling.

 

After several hours of sitting there working, along with the occasional joke and topic of discussion, the sun was setting and the coffeeshop was closing up for the day, which caused them to be shooed out of it. As they got into the chilly evening air Dipper wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm.

"I didn't really plan on being out for this long."

He smiled at the rockstar who sniggered.

"Not me either, otherwise I would've offered you my jacket."

Bill winked at the shorter.

"Anyways, it's getting late. We should head home."

Dipper said and got ready to say goodbye.

"Well, I don't really want to leave your company yet. What about dinner, Pinetree?"

Bill smiled and Dipper tilted his head in question.

"You want to have dinner with me?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I have enough money for that."

"I can pay for you."

"I would rather be broke than that."

"Oh come on, Pinetree. Just have dinner with me, we can eat somewhere cheap, and I can still pay for it so you don't owe me a lot."

"What would I owe you?"

"What do you mean, Pinetree?"

"I feel like you don't mean that I would owe you money..."

"See, you learn!" Snigger. "Well, you would owe me a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"Spending some time with me. You inspire me, Pinetree."

"I have work."

"You have free days."

"You are insuffreable."

"You love it, Pinetree." Wink.

"..." Sigh. "Okay then, lead the way."

Bill cheered as Dipper finally gave in and he linked their arms, though Dipper complained about that. He steered their steps in the direction of a nice cosy dinner he had been at a few times with his band when they were in the area, which happened quite a lot since it was one of his favourite citys he had visited. He liked staying here during the pauses from tour they had, like this one, and his band had nothing against staying here with him.

 

As they walked into the diner the staff seemed to recognise Bill and they were immediately seated at one of the nicest tables in the place and lit candles were put on the table, which made Dipper a bit awkward. Did they think this was a date? He tried to shrug it off as the waiter came up to them and gave them the menu. They got some time to look through it, Dipper frowned at the prices but let it slide as he discussed what he would like to eat with Bill. When the waiter returned to take their orders Bill ordered for him before he could even open his mouth. Dipper gave him a funny look which Bill answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“So, I was just wondering. Would you maybe want to write a song with us sometime, Pinetree?”

The yellowhaired rockstar asked the brunette, pretending to be fixing the positions of the cutlery to make it seem like it was no big deal. Dipper furrowed his brows at the question. He was sure he’d heard Mabel complain that Dreams of Demons did not release a new album as quickly as she’d like because they didn’t want people outside the band to write songs for them, because the feelings in them wouldn’t be theirs. Dipper understand that in a way, music is personal for many people, and your own songs are more personal than anything else, just like his texts that he had checked the phrasing of more times than he could count. So keeping all this in mind, he felt flattered and confused as he thought about Bill’s question.

“Well, if the rest of your band has nothing against it, then sure, I guess.”

He nodded slowly as he looked at the older who looked back, meeting his gaze as a smile spread across his face.

“I’ll be sure to convince them. You have inspired me so much by just letting me see your writing, and hear while you worked today, and if we worked together, I’m sure it would be a masterpiece! You are really talented, Pinetree!”

Dipper blushed and looked down at his hands that rested on his lap.

“Thanks.”

“Are you blushing, Pinetree?”

“No, it’s just hot in here, shut up.”

Bill laughed amusedly at him.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Dipper groaned loudly the next morning as he once again heard his phone MOTHERFLIPPINGLY BUZZING! AGAIN! He raised himself to his elbows from his sleeping position on the stomach to glare at the phone like he wished it lived so he could kill it. Slowly. And. Painfully. He reached out for it mumbling to himself about being woken early(before the afternoon) when he had the day off. When he finally reached his phone and pressed the button to answer the call he was immediately insulted with the loud tone of his sister’s voice.

“Oh my god Dipper! Why didn’t you tell me it was a full-blown date! I would’ve been able to handle it! Really I-I-Oh my god! You went on a date with Bill Cipher!”

He had put the phone a bit from his ear so the screaming would not permanently damage his innerear.

“It wasn’t a date, we went for a coffee, accidentally stayed out too long being to engrossed in our individual projects and then he treated me to dinner in exchange for a future favour.”

Dipper recounted the events of the day before, although he had to admit that it sounded suspiciously akin to a date.

“That was so a date, Dipper! There are even loads of pictures of you walking in the street and sitting at the coffeeshop, smiling and laughing!”

“Friends do that kind of stuff too!”

“Yeah, but friends don’t have their friend’s favourite diner tweet a picture of the two of them smiling at each other while having a CANDLE LIT DINNER! Dipper that is sooooo romantic!”

Dipper was quiet for a while.

“The diner tweeted a picture of us?”

He asked hesitantly.

“Yup! With the caption ‘Always nice to have Bill here, no matter if it’s with band or boyfriend’!”

Dipper groaned and burried his head in the pillow.

“We’re not dating! It’s a false assumption!”

“Yesterday was so a date though!”

“It wasn’t!”

“Oh come on, bro-bro. You can’t say you would turn him down if he asked you to a proper date.”

Dipper considered the statement before shaking his head.

“That is not the point, Mabel. The point is that we’re not dating.”

“Yet.”

Dipper sighed.

“Yet.”

He mumbled in agreement, earning a high-pitched squeal from his sister.

“Well, I’ve got things to do, see ya later, Mabel?”

“Yeah, take care, Dipping sauce!”

 

Dipper stared at the phone after they had hung up. What had happened to his nice and quiet author life?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Bill cursed slightly as he looked through twitter and tumblr. He should’ve known this would happen.

He had woken up to his publicist, a bloke(or was it a girl?) that he always forgot the name of, calling him to tell him that social media was blowing up with how much people were discussing him and his new toy. Bill had answered that Dipper was NOT a toy, because unlike the others this man had a brain and Bill would like to keep him around longer than the others, and that he would check it out and see if there was anything he could do. His publicist had insisted that he should call when he had checked it out so they could plan what to do about it together, but Bill did not even like having a publicist(they had a lot of unnecessary staff(in Bill’s opinion, Tad quite likes not having to care about all the social media storms)) and did not plan to get in contact before he did anything.

 

He saw many people theorising about how Dipper was as a person and what his name was, because people apparently wanted to create a “shipname”. He also saw people wondering how serious this relationship would be. The new boy didn’t look like his usual conquests, but maybe that was a good thing. Bill didn’t usually look for a relationship and would date some really hot guy that was a freak in the sack for a few weeks, at most a couple of months, before dumping the bloke for the single life he craved. With Dipper it was different though. He actually wanted to take the time to get to know him, to spend some good times with him that had nothing to do with his private parts. Well, not yet anyways. For once in his life he thought about actually dating someone for the person on the inside, and not for what they offered in bed. He bit his lip in thought as he leaned towards the screen to study it while he contemplated what to do. In the end he just shrugged his shoulders and decided to write a quick tweet. He did enjoy some chaos after all.

 

“Yeah, I’m dating the Pinetree :)”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Dipper was sitting by his computer, checking through a text as he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and stood up, wrapping himself in his bathrobe that he had put carelessly on the floor after the shower this morning so he could sit in just his boxers by the computer since it was pretty hot in his apartment, even if he opened the window.

He looked through the peephole in his door and saw that it was his sister and her fiancée. He frowned lightly but opened the door.

“What are you doing here?”

He asked as the girls marched right in without him having to say anything.

“Why didn’t you just tell us? We would’ve been okay with it, you know.”

Pacifica said as she walked into his livingroom/bedroom area, which only served to make him even more confused.

“What are you talking about?”

Dipper questioned, only to have a phone shoved in his face by Mabel. He took it from her and distanced it from his face so he could see whatever was on the screen. When he could see it his jaw slacked.

‘Yeah, I’m dating the Pinetree :)’

“No, you aren’t!”

Dipper groaned and gave the phone back to his sister, plopping down on his bed with crossed arms and legs.

“Well, we came here to congratulate you anyways.”

Mabel smiled as she sat down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dipper ‘hmph’ed and looked at the floor.

“And to invite you and Bill to have dinner with me and Pacifica tonight. Paz’s treat of course.”

His sister’s voice was cheerful at the proposal, but Dipper looked horrified at the two women.

“No.”

He simply said.

“Why not? You obviously enjoyed yesterday.”

Pacifica pointed out and Dipper shifted in his seat at her gaze.

“Yeah, but… It would just be awkward.”

“Only if you make it awkward.”

Mabel chirped, making Dipper sigh.

“I just don’t want to, okay?”

“Too bad, the reservations are already made. You should’ve told us earlier.”

Mabel giggled as Dipper complained that he hadn’t known earlier.

 

“Anyways, we should call to tell Bill.”

Pacifica butted in, and Mabel nodded enthusiastically while Dipper wildly shook his head. Mabel just pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts to find Bill and dial him as soon as the number showed on her screen. Dipper groaned and fell to his side on the bed to bury his face in his pillow.

“Kill me now.”

He mumbled right before Bill picked up.

“Shooting Star! Is everything okay?”

The rockstar’s voice sounded over the line.

“Yep! Everything is just fine, me, Paz and Dip were just wondering though. Would you like to have dinner at The Operette with us this evening?”

“The Operette? I would be delighted to join you! What time?”

“Seven o’clock! Wear your best suit!”

“I will! See you then, Shooting Star!”

“See you, Bill!”

Dipper mused over how both Bill and his sister were easily excited and had mannerisms to show it that resembled the other’s. Well, he guessed there was a reason the yellow boy was Mabel’s favourite member.

“So, now that’s set. Now we need to fix you up.”

Pacifica noted and Dipper looked up from the pillow to be met by twin evil smirks from the women in his apartment.

“Oh god…”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

During the preparations Bill had texted Mabel to ask where they should meet up, and they decided that just in front of the restaurant probably was the best. Dipper wondered what the other man would wear. He had been told to wear his best suit after all. It was probably yellow. Dipper on the other hand had been forced into a normal black suit that fit him like a glove. According to Pacifica her and his sister’s goal had been to make him look as tempting as possible to see if they finally could get him laid so he would loosen up a bit. He had heard a mumbled comment about exchanging the stick up his butt with a dick, but he pointedly ignored that as he looked at himself in the mirror.

 

“The pants are so tight!”

He complained as they sat in the limo on the way to The Operette, trying to pull on his pants to make them looser, but they were not made of a stretchy material.

“That’s the point, Dip-dop!”

Dipper glared at his sister, but judging from her expression it didn’t really faze her that much. Or at all.

 

As the limo stopped and the driver opened the door for them, Dipper was actually starting to get nervous. Why? He didn’t exactly know why, but he had a feeling that it was because of the rockstar that was waiting for them outside of the restaurant. He was just turning to face them as Dipper got out of the car and he felt his heart involuntarily skip a beat as he saw the other man. He was dressed in a yellow tailcoat with black details, trousers and bowtie. His hair was curled a bit and he thought for the first time that maybe the other usually straightnes his hair, since his hair looked to soft and weirdly natural(inspite of the colour) at the moment.

No one should look this good in yellow. He thought bitterly to himself as he walked up to the two women and the yellow man, who smiled widely at him, closing the distance to pull him into a hug. Dipper awkwardly patted his back as the hug dragged on in time. At last Bill let go of the younger and the girls gave them both knowing smirks as they made their way inside the fancy restaurant.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“So then I said that his mother was a cube.”

Bill laughed loudly at his own joke and slapped his knee as Mabel and Pacifica laughed with them. Dipper gave an amused snort and a roll of his eyes.

“That one was good, but have you heard about the time Dipper-”

“No, and he probably doesn’t want to.”

Dipper interrupted his sister who pouted at him. Bill sniggered.

“If he doesn’t want me to know I definately want to know!”

The rockstar said, making Dipper groan as Mabel happily started telling Bill about an embarrassing tale from their youth.

They had had quite a lot to drink by now and they were on the fourth bottle, which meant that if they had had equally much to drink then they would’ve had about one bottle each soon, and it was quite obvious on the animated way Bill and Mabel were talking, Bill was handling it better than Mabel though, but he probably got drunk more often than her as well.

 

Suddenly Mabel stood up.  
“I need to powder my nose.”

She announced to the small group before she made her way to the toilet, wobbling slightly as she walked to the bathroom. Pacifica looked after her for a few seconds, processing what she had just said before getting up herself to follow her girlfriend.

“Just the two of us.”

Bill said as he turned to look at Dipper who was sipping on a glass of spanish red wine.

“Yeah…”

The younger nodded slightly. He saw the older lean in and his eyes widened as the other positioned himself to whisper in Dipper’s ear.

“Do you wanna take a selfie, Pinetree?”

The words were both a relief and a disappointment as Dipper finally understood them.

“Yeah, okay.”

He shrugged his shoulders and Bill leaned back to grin at Dipper. He pulled out his phone and turned to have his back to Dipper. He opened the camera app and gave the camera a smile in the dim lighting while Dipper just raised a brow and sipped on his wine. Bill took down the camera as he turned to face the table, taking up twitter to tweet the selfie with the caption ‘With bae <3’.

Dipper giggled at it and shook his head looking towards the windows to see how dark it was outside.

It was very dark.

 

Soon it was time to go home. Mabel insisted that they walk, and no one really had a problem with the idea, except for that they stumbled around quite a bit as they walked. Mabel and Pacifica leaned against each other as they walked and gave each other the googly eyes. Bill and Dipper had hooked arms to help the other keep upright, or at least on their feet, as they walked. Dipper thought it went rather well, even when they reconnected again after having hugged Mabel and Pacifica goodbye.

“We are so drunk right now.”

Dipper giggled and Bill laughed with him.

“You are so much more drunker than me though, Pinetree.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

The two looked at each other for a while before they both burst out laughing.

“You’re so childish.”

Dipper smiled at Bill who made a mock hurt expression.

“I thought you liked that.”

“I never said I didn’t.”

They shared a long intense stare as they reached Dipper’s apartment. It was just then that he realised that the other had walked him home. He unlocked the door to the apartment building.

“I guess this is where we part…”

He said, oddly disappointed.

“Yeah, I guess so…”

Bill agreed, looking down at his dress shoes.

“Hey, I’ll text you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Bill smiled at Dipper who looked at the rockstar for a moment before standing up at his tippy toes.

“Thank you for walking me home.”

He said right before pressing a light kiss to Bill’s cheek. Right after that he rushed inside as fast as his clumsy limbs would allow and made his way up the stairs to his apartment. He thought he heard victorycries from outside, but he decided to ignore it at the moment.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

By now Dipper was considering becoming amish just to ditch his goddamned phone! It was buzzing him goodmorning once again. But this time it had practically been buzzing all night long… He was going to develope sleep problems if this continued! He groaned as he saw that it was still just a lot of people mentioning him in tweets. Apparently some people had recognised him in Bill’s selfie from the night before, and that had started the biggest twitter spam that Dipper had ever seen. Not that he had seen any before…

 

/How do I stop twitter from blowing up my phone?!/

He sent to Bill.

/So they’ve found you? ;)/

/Yeah… Any protips? ;)/

/Just turn off the notifications :)/

/Okay, thanks :)/

/No problem, gotta take care of my Pinetree ;) cx/

So Dipper turned off the notifications from twitter and the relief was great as the phone no longer buzzed like a vibrator gone wild!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Bill had gotten another call from his publicist that morning, thankfully he was already awake this time because of the texts from Dipper. The publicist had basically just called to tell him to get Dipper to agree to be on a talkshow with him to clear up things for the fans. That he had no problem with, but the problem was the host. The little shit Gideon Gleeful. He was a little trickster and had fucked shit up more than a few times for celebrities, and Bill was not jumping at the opportunity to be the next one, but apparently it was already booked and he had no choice in this matter. He decided to text Mabel for help.

/I need to get Pinetree to agree to be on a talkshow with me…/

/Oh damn!! That will be hard!!/

/And that’s why I’m texting you, Shooting Star. Could you possibly help me??/

It took a few moments before the next text arrived.

/Well, it depends, what do I get out of it?/

/You want to do business??/

/Yup/

/Okay, what about… You help me get your brother on the talkshow in exchange of… me wearing your designs??/

/That would be great publicity… Yeah, let’s do it!! :D/

/Great!! Tell me when to text him the details :) And you better not just make me sweaters!!/

/;)/

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The evening of the interview Bill sits in a chair as hair and makeup people fuss over him before the interview. He showed up only a few minutes ago, but he’s already wondering if Dipper got in any complications, or if the other changed his mind, because he was not here yet.

But of course the younger showed up just as he thought that. The waved the people around him away for the moment and walked up to greet Dipper with a hug which the other reluctantly responded with a sigh.

“Come on, we’ve got to get you dolled up for the camera, Pinetree.”

He winked at the other, making him pout slightly at the reminder of what he soon was going to do. A few makeup and hair people went over to Dipper and they all were soon cooing over how soft Dipper’s hair and skin was, which made the young man blush furiously. He did not like how the people were repeatedly calling him ‘the most adorable thing on two legs’.

 

As they finally got out of the stylist’s room to where they would wait until it was time for them to go on stage Dipper had a longlasting pout on his lips, which only made him more adorable. Bill giggled and grabbed his hand and squeesed it. Dipper looked at him with the pout and seemed as if he wanted to remove his hand, but he didn’t for some reason.

 

After a brief introduction of the scenario by Gideon to the watchers Bill was called on stage. Bill gave Dipper a reassuring smile and squeese of the hand before he left.

First he and the whitehaired host talked for a while. Gideon asked how it was going with life and with the band and then noted on his starting to write songs again which brought them quite nicely to Dipper and how he got inspiration again. Dipper was called on stage as Bill mentioned that he got inspiration from his writing.

“So, this is the man we’ve been seeing so much about?”

Gideon asked, overly excited, obviously acted.

“Yeah, this is him. My Pinetree.”

Bill looked at Dipper with a wide smile. The younger smiled timidly back, being a bit nervous in front of all these people.

“So, how did you meet?”

Bill motioned for Dipper to answer the question. Dipper bit his lip selfconciously before saying:

“We met when my sister dragged me alond to a Dreams of Demons concert a few weeks ago instead of her fiancée who managed to get sick in time for the concert. We had VIP tickets and got to go backstage to meet the band, Bill asked my sister for my number, and then we started texting.”

Bill smiled widely and put a hand on the small of Dipper’s back to calm him a bit, though he wasn’t sure if it worked the way he wanted it to, but it got Dipper to look at him and they locked eyes.

“So how long have you been dating now then to have already created such a stir?”

Gideon asked, gaining their attention again.

“We’re not dating.”

Dipper denied. Bill snorted.

“We’re each other’s artistic inspiration, we’ve had a coffeedate turned dinnerdate and I’ve had dinner with you, your twin and her fiancée at a fancy restaurant, walked you home and got a cliché kiss on the cheek. We’re dating.”

“We are not.”

“Are too.”

“Are you seriou-”

Dipper was cut off mid sentence by Bill smirking and moving his hands from the small of Dipper’s back and the side of his lap to the back of Dipper’s head and his jaw in an instance to pull the younger into a kiss. The kiss caught Dipper by surprise and he struggled a moment before he let himself melt into the kiss, his fingers tangling up in Bill’s hair as he returned the kiss. The crowd went wild as Bill turned his head a bit to the side to deepen the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts may seem rushed, and that's because I'm a lazy shit who doesn't want to read through her own work before posting it cx
> 
> When I was writing the first dinner scene I kinda realised that I hadn't used "Pinetree" for a while, so I said it so many times when I added it in the conversation above it kind of lost it's meaning to me for a while xD
> 
> And yes, Norman Nomes is the gnomes, the next chapter will tell you a bit more about that :)
> 
> Anyways, hope ya enjoyed, tell me what you think of this chapter and what you want more of in the next one :D What's already planned is more stagetime for DoD, more siblingtime(Both The Pines twins and the Cipher/Strange sibling) as well as more mabcifica time :3 There will also be interviews with DoD and bandtime when off camera and stage :) Of course there will be more Billdip as well, but I think that's kind of obvious cx
> 
> Ps. I have a deviantart where I probably will upload small illustrations of scenes because... Well, I've already made them to inspire myself cx


End file.
